Celie Adair
Celie Adair is a character on Plagued. She was created September 12, 2011, by Celie. Personality She has been described as witty and clever by the people than know her, and despite her sometimes dour expression, she is usually a friendly and open person. Celie has been able to adapt to most situations, and keeps a level head in the face of stress. But when it’s time to be rough, she’s more than ready to put her game face on. And she wears it quite well. Though despite the friendly face she usually wears, Celie can hold quite a bit of contempt. Whether it’s because of spending her life in the ranks of the lower-elite, or just the nature of humans, sometimes she’d rather do without. Celie gives off the obvious aura of being proud of anything that makes her unique, no matter how small. History Celie was the daughter of a businessman and a chef. With her upbringing, she was wont for nothing; she got most of what she wanted, and lived in a nice house with nice cars and nice things. But unlike other well-to-do kids, she wasn’t flaunting her money, she was busy photographing things and pasting it into scrapbooks, being with friends and generally enjoying life as if she wasn’t ‘rich’. This didn't afford her many friends. Her life before the outbreak was that of a typical teenager, working a few minutes away from home at the local video rental store. It wasn't a glamorous job, but it was better than asking her parents for money. She graduated from high school, looking at colleges and eventually choosing to study photography and graphic design. Though her grades and parent's affluence gave her the opportunity to join any high-ranking university, Celie chose a smaller, lesser-known college to attend. She had only been taking classes for a few months when the zombies came. The day the zombie outbreak started, she was at home by herself. Her parents both came home and they had a normal dinner as a family. But it was midway through the evening that their neighbor called in a panic, claiming that there were dead people walking around. Her mother didn’t believe them, and in jest opened the curtains for Celie and her father. When she saw a zombie pressing it’s face against the glass, they all realized that the threat was real. They were bunkered down in their basement for close to a week before the zombies broke the windows, immediately setting upon her father. Her mother followed shortly after when she tried to rescue him. Celie barred and blocked the basement door, immediately putting the house into lockdown. She gathered what she could, waited for another day, took the keys to her father’s barely-used Jeep, and drove away from the only home she’d ever known. It has been three years since then, and Celie has since found her way to Safe Haven. Though the memories of the day her life was completely changed aren't as vivid as the days go by, they still linger in the back of her mind. Celie didn't quite know what to do with herself during her first year in Safe Haven. She wanted to make a difference, but didn't feel like she had the qualifications to be a soldier. Celie mostly kept to herself, but soon began volunteering to help once she didn't feel like such an outsider. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Active